Cat noir Confusion (translation)
by Teyana
Summary: Marinette était sûre d'aimer Adrien mais quand Chat Noir l'embrasse à la fin d'un combat, la confusion s'installe : qui aime-t-elle vraiment ? Marinette pourra (ou ne pourra pas) se donner dans la drague de Chat Noir surtout quand ça devient plus...sexuel. (traduction !)
1. Chapter 1

« Marinette, Réveilles-toi ! Tu vas être en retard en cours ! » S'exclama Tikki

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Marinette somnolente

« 8 heure » répondit Tikki

Marinette tomba du lit, alla se doucher rapidement, rassembla ses cheveux dans ses couettes habituelles, s'habilla et se débrouilla pour prendre le petit déjeuner et être à l'heure. Tikki était ébahie qu'elle ait pu faire ça en 20 minutes.

Les cours se déroulèrent bien jusqu'à ce qu'Adrien approcha Marinette.

« Salut Marinette »

« Oh, salut A-A-A-Adrien quoi de n-n-neuf ? »

« Pas beaucoup, je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien, tu sembles un peu mal en point »

« Je vais b-b-bien, mer.. »

Marinette fut coupée par une grosse explosion

« Désolée je dois il y aller » Marinette et Adrien en synchro avant de courir dans des directions opposées. »

« Tikki transforme moi ! » cria Marinette. Ses habits normaux disparurent et furet remplac és par une combinaison rouge à pois noirs et son visage se couvrit d'un masque assortit. Marinette était à présent l'héroïne connue sous le nom de Ladybug.

Dans une allée sombre, Adrien cria « Plagg, il est temps de se transformer » et ses habits furent bientôt une combinaison noir en cuir avec une queue de chat et, pour compléter son apparence, des oreilles de chats et une clochette autour de son cou, Adrien était maintenant le chat noir dragueur.

« Je suis _Dancing Doll_ * et je vais m'assurer que personne ici ne dansera plus jamais. » s'exclama une jeune fille avec des nattes vertes, des yeux jaunes et un Léotard orange.

« Mais tout le monde aime mes mouvement » provoqua Chat noir

« Excepté que tu ne dansera plus jamais ! » répliqua _Dancing Doll_ en le pointant avec un trophée de seconde place.

« Es-tu sûre de ça ? » demanda Ladybug confiante pendant qu'elle enveloppa la jambe de _Dancing Doll_ avec son yoyo et la jeta sur le sol.

« tu vas le regretté Ladybug » dit _Dancing Doll_ tout en courant en direction de l'académie de danse .

« Tu savais que j'avais cette couverture ma Lady » dit doucement Chat Noir en essayant d'embrasser la main de Ladybug.

Ladybug se moqua et se dégagea « oh, vraiment ? Parce qu'être en position, glacé dans la fièvre de la nuit c'est l'avoir sous couverture ? »

Chat noir gloussa «Mais j'aurais l'air si mignon comme ça »

« Chat, tu es si stupide ! Je pense que l'Akuma se trouve dans son trophée »

« Eh bien, allons-y alors » répondit-il

Ils se tenaient devant l'académie de dance de Mme Burns.

Ladybug essaya d'ouvrir les portes, mais celle-ci étaient verrouillées.

« Pousses-toi un peu Ladybug » dit Chat Noir ignorant « Cataclysme ! » rugit-il

« Merci Chat. » dit doucement Ladybug

« Donnez-moi vos Miraculous ou souffrez des conséquences ! »

Ladybug et chat noir coururent dans des directions opposées.

« Lucky Charm » Appela Ladybug

« Un pistolet à colle ? » dit Chat Noir « quoi, on va décorer le bâtiment ? »

« Non, j'ai une meilleur idée » dit Ladybug en recouvrant des pieds de _Dancing Doll_ &avec de la colle.

« Je suis coincée ! » cria-t-elle

Ladybug attrapa le trophée et le cassa e deux. Elle attrapa le petit akuma qui s'en achapa et le libéra.

« Au revoir petit papillon ! »

Ladybug s'apprêta à s'en aller comme elle le faisait d'habitude, mais cette fois Chat noir l'attrapa et l'embrassa.


	2. Chapter 2

A la surprise de Chat Noir, Ladybug approfondie la baiser, et bientôt leur langues se battaient pour la dominance, bien sûr, Chat Noir vaincu. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas réalisés qu'Alya enregistraient le tout.

« Chat, je suis désolée, ma transformation ne durera pas longtemps. » dit Ladybug.

« Mais Ladybug, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ? » Demanda Chat Noir

« Je ne sais pas vraiment » dit Ladybug, prête à courir. Mais Chat Noir attrapa son poignet et commença à l'embrasser. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans un lit de chambre d'hôtel.

La sueur perlant sur le front de chacun, un moment après avoir fait l'amour, évidemment les lumières éteintes car Ladybug refusait toujours qu'il découvre son identité.

« Ladybug, c'était…. Incroyable » Complimenta Chat noir

« J'arrive pas à croire que nous avons fait ça. Mes parents vont se demander où je suis et nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça, nous avons seulement 15 ans et j'aime quelqu'un d'autre » dit Ladybug en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

« Après tout ça c'est ce que tu penses ? Ladybug je t'aime »

« Je te verrai la prochaine fois qu'il y aura un akuma. Au revoir Chat, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. »

Adrien parcourait le Ladyblog pour voir s'il n'y avait aucune évidence sur qui Ladybug pourrait être, mais à sa surprise, il vit la vidéo de lui et Ladybug en train de s'embrasser.

C'était leur secret et ils devraient assumer qu'ils sortaient ensemble devant tout le monde. Ce n'était pas la meilleur d'en parler à Alya car elle ne laissera jamais tomber ça. Qu'est-ce que Ladybug alait penser ? Qu'arrivera-t-il quand le public découvrira qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble ?!

« Marinette, as-tu vu le Ladyblog hier ? » de manda Alya tout excitée.

« Euh…oui. » Mentit Marinette

« Et qu'elle information importante il y avait-il ? »

« Euh… ok c'est bon, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Ladybug est Chat Noir sont ensemble ! »

« Quoi ?! » Cria Marinette

« Ouais, regarde ça ! » dit Laya en lui montrant la vidéo d'eux en train de s'embrasser.

Oh merde….Pensa Marinette.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Marinette ? »

« Non ça va… »

« Ok…. »

/L'auteur fait passer le reste de la journée parce qu'elle ait « flemmarde » (c'est elle qui l'a dit !)/

« C'est moi ou je suis grosse ? » dit Marinette

« Tu es parfaite Marinette, bien que tu n'es pas manger différemment. Est-ce que...toi est Chat Noir vous vous êtes protégés ? » Dit Tikki.

« Non… » Répondit Marinette penaude.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien regarda longuement Plagg à la recherche d'une réponse à sa dernière question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'écoutais pas. » Dit Plagg mine de rien

« J'ai dit : Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que je sache qui elle est ? » demanda Adrien un peu frustré.

« Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas ce soir lors de sa patrouille ? »

« C'est la meilleur idée qui n'est jamais sortie de ta bouche, merci Plagg »

« Est-ce que je peux finir mon froma… » Avant que Plagg n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, Adrien le coupa avec un « Plagg ! Transforme-moi ! »

Maintenant Chat Noir, il courut et sauta à travers sa fenêtre puis sur les toits à la recherche de Ladybug. Du peu qu'il sache, sa Lady était aussi à sa recherche. Tikki s'était débrouillée à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Elle était inquiète de sa réaction, serait-il énervé, heureux, protectif ? Il pourrait être au collège ou bien même… oh mon Dieu, et s'il avait quoi, 30 ans ? Marinette, arrête de t'inquiéter, se disait-elle à elle-même. Et si la pire chose qui pouvait arriver était qu'il se mette en colère et la pousse du toit ? Non, il ne ferait jamais ça. Elle s'assit et commença à pleurer. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire passer ça pour les hormones car elle était vraiment triste. Pourquoi s'était-elle donnée à Chat Noir (bien qu'il soit sexy). Ô Dieu, elle ne pouvait pas penser qu'il était sexy après ça. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle étendit Chat Noir l'appeler

« Ladybug ! Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures… attends tu pleurais ? Qui dois-je tuer ? » Demanda Chat Noir.

« Toi » dit Ladybug en reniflant « Je suis désolée faut que je te dise quelque chose… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu peux tout me dire. »

« Je suis enc…. » Commença-t-elle avant de lui vomir dessus.


	4. Petite parenthèse :)

Coucou tout le monde ! Ce n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre juste une parenthèse.

En premier, merci pour les reviews :D (enfin le review mais bon… P) ça me fait très plaisir !

En deuxième, je ne suis PAS l'auteur ! Juste la traductrice. Le véritable auteur est frankiefiction. Ce n'est pas mon œuvre !

En troisième, je m'excuse des fautes ou du style de la fic, comme je l'ai récemment dit, ce n'est pas ma fic, je ne peux rien faire pour le style, mais j'aimerais que vous me préveniez si vous constater des fautes !

En dernier, merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic ! Je suis actuellement à 386 lectures et ça n'arrêtes pas de grimper ! Donc merci du fond du cœur !

Ps : J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment donc je ne pourrai peut-être pas poster avant demain ou après-demain. Merci de la compréhension !

Peace out !


	5. Chapter 4

Ladybug et Chat Noir se figèrent, se fixant l'un l'autre pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Désolée je me sens un peu mala… » Elle fut coupée une nouvelle fois par une nausée qui atterrie sur Chat Noir.

« Ca va Ladybug, mais je pense que nous devrions tous les deux renter chez nous et tout nettoyer » dit Chat Noir embarrassé.

« Ok, salut, et désolée encore » Dit-elle en s'en allant.

Quand Adrien rentra chez lui, il se détransforma directement.

« Hahahaha » rigola Plagg « J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'est vomit dessus deux fois ! »

« Tais-toi Plagg, elle est peut-être en train de mourir ! »

« J'en doute »

Plagg était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Gabriel cria « A qui es-tu en train de parler ? »

« Euh moi-même Père » dit Adrien

Gabriel ouvrit la porte et dit « pourquoi traînes-tu toujours dehors la nuit ? »

« Je…Je prends peur et regarde dehors si il n'y a rien »

« C'est une réponse acceptable, mais si la caméra de surveillance te surprend à faire ça encore une fois, il y aura de lourdes conséquences. »

« Mais père… »

« Nous avons discuté du problème ! »

« Tikki, j'étais supposée lui dire, et pas lui vomir dessus deux fois de suite ! »

« Marinette ça va marcher, continues juste d'essayer. Tu devrais peut-être le dire à ALya parcequ'elle le découvrira tôt ou tard »

« T'as raison Tikki, je ne serai pas capable de le cacher dès que j'aurai un petit ballon sous mon tee-shirt. Je le lui dirai demain. »

-Le lendemain au collège

« Salut Alya, j'aurai besoin de te parler en privée c'est vraiment important » chuchota Marinette

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je suis enceinte »

« Marinette, c'est pas encore le 1er avril »

« Non Laya je suis sérieuse, j'ai un autre humain qui grandit à l'intérieur de moi ! »

Alya inspecta le visage de Marinette avant de réaliser qu'elle ne rigolait pas.

« Oh mon dieu tu ne blagues pas. Eh bien, est-ce que tes parents et le père savent ? Non, plus important, qui est-ce ? »

« Non tu es la seule qui sait, et euh… Je ne suis pas prête à perler du père maintenant. »

« Ok, pas de problème, que quand tu seras prête »

« Merci Alya, t'es la meilleure ! »

« Je sais, bref, on va être en retard pour les cours »

-après les cours

« Marinette ! » cria ALya.

« Oui ? »

« Tu dois le dire à tes parents, c'est sérieux ! »

« Je le ferai »

« Ok, salut on se voit au parc pour l'exposé de sciences »

« À plus »


	6. Chapter 5

(Au parc)

« Salut Alya » dit Marinette

« comment allez-vous, toi et junior là-dedans » demanda Alya en pointant le ventre de Marinette.

« O va bien, bien que je meurs d'envie de cornichons et de glace ! »

« Oh mon dieu, tu es tellement chanceuse d'avoir une meilleur géniale qui est là pour toi et le bébé. »

« Vraiment Alya, merci beaucoup, j'appréhende vraiemnt la réaction de mes parents. »

« Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, tu t'inquiètes trop »

« T'as raison, de toutes façon on a un exposé de sciences à finir !»

(En plein milieu de leur préparation »

« Je suis _Invisible girl_ et bientôt tout le monde sera aussi invisible que ce que croyais les gens de moi.»

« Alya cours ! » cria Marinette

« Je peux pas te laisser là ! » Hurla Alya

« Tu le dois »

« Non je viens avec toi ! »

Marinette ne put l'arrêter, Alya allait devoir découvrir qui elle était.

« Bien ! »

Elles se cachèrent dans une allée et Marinette cria « Tikki tranforme moi ! »

(Après le combat)

« Ladybug q-q-quoi oh m-m-m-m-mon dieu ! » bégaya Alya

« Alya, on se verra demain, je peux répondre à tes questions mais les gens vous avoir des soupçons si tu me suis. A plus ! »

Alya pu seulement agiter la main en réponse tellement elle était choquée.

« Ladybug » appela Chat Noir

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chat ? »

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. »

« Je vais bien, c'est juste compliqué en ce moment »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« J'adorerais mais ma transformation va bientôt finir »

« Au revoir ma Lady »

« Au revoir » Dit Ladybug en s'enfuyant

Dès que Marinette rentra chez elle, elle se retransforma et mangea des cornichons et de la glace puis alla se coucher malgré les centaines de messages sur son téléphone.


	7. Chapter 6

« Marinette, tu vas bien ? » demanda Sabine

« Oui, ça va… »

« Ok, tu dois te lever, tu as cours »

« Je suis en bas dans cinq minutes »

Marinette décida de mettre un tee-shirt noir avec une fleur rose dessus beaucoup trop grand et un jegging bleu clair car son ventre commençait à se faire voir. Elle décida aussi de lâcher ses cheveux car son cuir chevelu commençait à lui faire mal à force de les laisser attacher tous les jours.

(L'auteur fait passer le temps jusqu'aux cours)

« Salut Alya » dit Marinette

« Salut Mari, j'adore le nouveaux look »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas laisser les gens voir ce petit ballon » dit Marinette en pointant son ventre.

« Tu ne pourras pas le cacher éternellement Mari »

« C'est pas éternellement, juste 8 mois… »

« En parlant de ça, j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois Ladybug ! »

« Alya, parles moins fort ! »

« Donc toi et Chat Noir vous avec un…truc. Tu sais le baiser ? »

« Non Alya, je ne parlerais pas de ma relation avec Chat Noir ok ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est lui le père du petit Junior n'est-ce pas ? »

« Q-q-quoi ? Non, Je…Je ne veux pas en parler, ok ? »

« C'est lui »

« Écoutes Alya, il ne le sait pas même pas »

« Mari, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu dois le lui dire ! »

« Je sais, je le ferais »

« Bien et tes parents ? »

« Non pas encore, mais je vais le faire, c'est juste confus »

« C'est bon Marinette, je sais que tu peux le faire. Je suis là pour toi. »

« Merci Alya »

« Allez Mari, on doit aller en cours »

(Après les cours)

« Salut Marinette » dit Adrien

« Sa-salut »

« Je voisais juste te dire que tes cheveux étaient vraiment bien. »

« M-m-m-merci, tu aussi t'es bien, enfin t'es vraiment cool, pas que tu sois sexy, non, enfin merci ! »

« Ok, à u de ces quatre ! »

(Chez Marinette)

« Mama, papa, est-ce que vous pourriez fermer la boutique pendant 10minutes ? j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

« Oui bien sûr chérie, laisse-nous juste servir les derniers clients » dit Sabine

« Ok, je vais m'assoir dans le salon »

(5 minutes plus tard)

« De quoi voulais-tu nous parler Mari ? »

« Eh bien je… je suis enc-c-c-ceinte »

« Quoi ? » dirent Tom et Sabine en synchro

« Je ne voulais pas, c'était un accident, c'est juste arrivé, je suis désolée »

« Marinette, nous ne sommes pas en colère, juste déçus. » dit Sabine

« Nous t'aiderons à payer, mais tu devras t'en occuper, et parler au père de ce que tu veux en faire et surtout qu'il t'aide. » ajouta Tom

« Merci mama et papa » dit Marinette en les enlaçant

« As-tu eu des rendez-vous chez le médecin ? A combien de mois es-tu ?»demanda Sabine

« Non, et ça fait un mois »

« Ok, on t'en réservera un pour dans deux mois, et est-ce que le père sait ? »

« Non mama, mais je lui dirai tôt ou tard. »

« eh bien, plus tôt sera le mieux Marinette, penses à sa réaction si il le découvre plus tard. »

« T'a raison, merci encore, et au fait, t'as fait des scones aux haricots ? »


	8. Chapter 7

Marinette se réveilla et décida qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où elle dirait à Chat Noir qu'elle en=st enceinte.

« Tikki » dit Marinette

« Oui Marinette ? »

« Je vais le dire à Chat Noir aujourd'hui »

« Vraiment ? Marinette c'est fantastique, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! »

« C'est son tour de patrouille, je serai capable de le trouver dehors ce soir »

« C'est une bonne idée »

Mariette décida de porter un pull à capuche rose trop grand avec un jegging jaune. Elle décida aussi de se maquiller un peu car elle avait l'air un peu rouge dû au fait qu'elle était enceint.

« Tu es vraiment mignonne Marinette »

« Merci Tikki ! »

Marinette mangea et se prépara pour les cours. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, elle l'ouvrit et constata que le message venait d'Alya.

A : je vais pas en cours, je suis malade

M : Oh mon dieu Alya, ça veut dire que je vais devoir parler à Adrien ! Je lui ai dit qu'il était canon hier ! Bref, rétablis-toi bien !

Marinette remit son téléphone dans la poche et alla en cours. Elle s'assit à sa place en attendant que Madame Bustier commence son cours quand elle remarqua quelque chose de familier dans les yeux d'Adrien, mais elle secoua la tête et oublia sa pensée. Elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'elle fixait Adrien.

« Marinette, ça va ? »

« Oui oui, je prends la vue, enfin je te regardais, pas que j'ai un faible, non je veux dire… »

Elle fut coupée par Mme Bustier qui entra en classe.

« Installez-vous tout le monde s'il vous plaît. »

(Passage jusqu'à le pause du midi »

« Je suis _Foodie_ , personne ne me traitera de grosse, qui que ce soit ! »

Marinette et Adrien coururent se cacher pour se transformer en leur alter ego. Marinette réalisa que son ventre commençait à se voir à travers sa combinaison. Bon, elle en parlerait avec Tikki après le combat.

« Et si on transformait ce fin gourment en jonque ? »

« Chat, c'est sérieux ! »

« Je ne veux pas me transformer en ballon »

Après avoir combattu un moment et d'avoir fait des jeux de mots, la bataille se finit et n'ayant même pas eu besoin d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Donc Marinette décida de parler de basket à Chat Noir.

« Chat, je dois te dire quelque chose » dit Ladybug

« De quoi veux-tu parler me Lady ? »

« J-j-j-je suis en-encein-t-t-t-te »


	9. Chapter 8

Chat Noir la regarda, les yeux blancs pendant une seconde et dit « Tu m'as trompé ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! On n'est même pas ensemble ! C'est ton bébé, stupide chat ! »

« ohmon dieuLadybugjesuistellementdésolétuvasbien ? Jenet'auraispaslaissée

Combattrel'Akumasij' 'aidersituveuxtul'asditàtesparents ? » Divagua rapidement Chat Noir.

« Chat je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire ! » ria Ladybug

« J'ai dit que je vous protégerai, toi et le bébé, quoiqu'il arrive et qu'importe les risques, et que si tu ne veux pas de moi, alors je t'ignorerais car je t'aime »

« C'est si gentil Chat » dit-elle en l'embrassant, rien de passionné, juste un petit bisou sur les lèvres. « Salut Chat, on se voit ce soir en patrouille, on pourra plus parler »

(Résidence d'Adrien)

Dès qu'Adrien rentra chez lui, il se retransforma et quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Adrien, ton père aimerait e voir immédiatement. » dit Nathalie

« D'accord, j'arrive » répondit Adrien. « Plagg, ton fromage est juste ici, je reviens tout de suite »

(Bureau de Gabriel)

« Vous m'avez demandé père ? »

« Oui, assied toi, je t'en prie » dit froidement Gabriel « dit moi la vérité »

« A propos de quoi, père? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars vadrouiller la nuit, je connais la réponse alors fait attention à ce que tu dis. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit père, J'ai peur. »

« Faux ! Je sais qui tu es fils, ou devrais-je dire Chat ! »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez »

« DONNES MOI TON MIRACULOUS ! »

« JAMAIS ! PLAGG TRANSFORME MOI ! »

« NURU ! LAISSE LES AILES DE LA NUIT SE DEPLOYER ! »

« Père, pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

« Avec le pouvoir absolu je pourrais rapporter ta mère ! »

« Père, elle ne reviendra pas »

« Elle ne le fait pas car je n'ai pas le pouvoir absolu. Donnes-moi juste ta bague et rends les choses plus faciles ! »

« NON ! »

Pendant que Gabriel ne payait plus attention à Adrien, celui-ci se débrouilla pour attraper la broche de papillon et de la cacher quelque part. Quand Gabriel revint, il oublia tout simple qu'il eut été Hawkmoth.

Gabriel rentra dans la chambre de son fils et dit « eh bien fils, Comment était l'école ? »

Adrien se tint debout regardant son père et réalisant que c'était le miraculous qui rendait son père démoniaque et qu'il allait maintenant avoir le droit à une vie normale.

« Ça c'est bien passé père. »

« Depuis quand m'appelles-tu comme ça ? Appelles moi tout simplement papa. J'ai aussi remarqué que tu avais un emploi du temps très chargé et qu'il empiétait sur les cours donc j'ai enlevé quelque

« Merci papa, c'est génial ! » dit Adrien en l'enlaçant

« C'est bon, à plus fiston ! » dit Gabriel en fermant la porte

« Plagg, c'est génial, mon père devient enfin gentil ! »

« Désolé d'éclater ta petite bulle mais Ladybug est enceinte »

« C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié, bien que je sois content qu'elle me l'ai dit. Je lui parlerait de ça en patrouille ce soir.


	10. Chapter 9

« Tikki » Dit Marinette

« Oui Marinette » répondit Tikki

« Pourrais-tu modifier ma combinaison pour qu'elle soit plus appropriée à la situation ? »

« Oui bien sûr Marinette, tu pourrais même faire le design si tu le veux. »

« Oh Tikki, ce serai génial ! Merci ! »

« Marinette…Vas-tu dire à Chat Noir qui tu es ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore Tikki, peut-être que ce serait mieux si je ne le fait pas. »

« Ce serai peut-être plus facile pour garder le bébé si tu sais qui il est. »

« T'as raison Tikki, Je lui parlerai durant sa patrouille qui commence dans dans… 1minute ! Tikki transforme moi ! »

(Sur un toit de Paris)

« Salut… » Dit nerveusement Ladybug

« Salut LB, comment vous allez toi et… bébé ? »

« On va bien… »

« Nous n'avons plus besoin de patrouiller maintenant. »

« euhhhh… pourquoi ? »

« Car j'ai battu le Papillon » dit Chat Noir en souriant

« Chat, c'est vrai ? » dit-elle en l'enlaçant

« Ouaip, il s'est avéré que c'était mon père, Gabriel Agreste »

« Vraiment ? C'est horrible…. Mais attends…. Adrien ? »

« Le seul et l'unique »

« Oh mon dieu, je suis si stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant ! maintenant, j'ai ruiné nos deux vies ! » Dit Ladybug entre deux sanglots

« Hé, Ladybug, t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas ruiné ma vie, tu ne le feras jamais car je t'aime trop ! »

« Je…Je t'aime aussi »

Ils s'embrassèrent, c'était le meilleur baisé qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, car celui-ci était plein de fierté passionnée et d'amour.

« Je suppose que tu voudrais savoir qui je suis ? »

« Un peu… »

« C'est juste la maladroite et malchanceuse Marinette… »

« MARINETTE ?! »

« Oh mon dieu, tu me hais n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée»

« Non, je ne te hais pas Marinette ! Je t'aime, les deux côtés de toi, tu es juste purrfect * »

Elle commença à rire « Je t'aime tellement »

« Je t'aime plus….Je vous aime tous les deux »

« Tu es merveilleux »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? »

« Je suppose… »

« Alors, dans ce cas, est-ce que mon père pourrez tous les deux vous rencontrer ? »

« Tu veux dire, en parler à ton père ? »

« Ouais, il n'essaiera pas de te tuer si c'est ce que tu crains. »

« Ok »

« Tu me rejoindra après les cours ? »

« Bien sûr, à demain ! »

« Salut Bugaboo »

* **les jeux de mots du style purrfect ne se traduisent pas tellement, donc je préfère les laisser comme tels pour conserver l'humour de Chat Noir (purr = ronronner perfect = parfait)**


	11. Chapter 10

Marinette entra à l'école un peu triste qu'Alya ne se sentait pas assez bien pour aller en cours, mais elle avait encore Adrien, elle était encore un peu inquiète d'avoir un bébé mais se sentait rassurée de savoir qui était Chat Noir.

« Salut Marinette » dit Adrien

« Salut Adrien » répondit Marinette

« Comment ça va ? »

« Bien, j'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin demain. »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Seulement si tu veux. »

« Ouais, je veux, je veux être là pour toi ma Lady. »

« Oh Kitty, t'es chanceux c'est l'heure de la classe.»

Adrien remarqua qu'elle allait fréquemment aux toilettes et il prit donc des notes pour elles qui lui en fut très reconnaissante. Quand les cours furent finis, Marinette était vraiment nerveuse de parler au père d'Adrien, surtout en sachant qu'il était le Papillon. Adrien sentit sa tension

« Marinette, ça va aller, mon père est beaucoup plus cool maintenant, en plus, je serais là, suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Merci Adrien, c'est juste que ton père était effrayant avant, et maintenant que je sais que c'était le Papillon… »

« Plus maintenant, maintenant c'est mon père. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais me faire sentir mieux ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Marinette gloussa.

« On y est. » dit Adrien en sortant de la limousine.

« Ta maison est énorme » Dit Marinette en regardant la demeure.

« _Home sweet mansion_ * »

Ils entrèrent par le hall qui était recouvert de marbre noir avec des veinures argenté. Ce qui était beaucoup pour seulement 2.

« Salut Nathalie, tu pourrais dire à mon père que ma petite amie Marinette et moi avons besoin de qui parler urgemment. »

« Bien sûr Adrien, je viendrai te chercher dans ta chambre quand il sera prêt. » répondit Nathalie froidement.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Adrien et Marinette dit « Ta chambre est plus grande sue ma maison… »

« Tu es si adorable Marinette » dit Adrien en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Adrien, ton père peut te parler à toi et ton…amie. Maintenant. »

« D'accord, j'arrive. Ça ira Marinette… »

(Bureau de Gabriel)

« Salut Papa ! »

« Bonjour Adrien et… »

« Marinette » répondit celle-ci

« Tu voulais me parler ? » demanda Gabriel

« Oui, pour te prévenir que Marinette est enceinte. »

Gabriel les regarda un instant avant de dire en rigolent « Adrien, tu ne devrais pas interrompre mon travail avec des blagues. »

« Monsieur. » Dit timidement Marinette « Il ne rigole pas, j'attends un enfant. »

« D'accord, parlons-en calmement. » dit Gabriel « première question : qu'allez-vous en faire ? »

Adrien regarda Marinette qui hocha la tête.

« On le garde. » dit Adrien

« Où ? »

« On sait pas encore »

« Eh bien, il peut rester ici, Marinette aussi le pourra si elle le souhaite. »

« Ce serait génial Mr Agreste »

« C'est bon, appelle-moi Gabriel »

« Merci beaucoup Papa, ça nous rend très heureux. »

« C'est bon fiston, va chercher de la nourriture, elle doit être affamé, elle a beoin de mangermanger, j'ai besoin d'un petit-fils en bonne santé ! »

« Ok, salut Papa, merci » dit Adrien en sortant de la pièce.

« Que veux-tu manger ? »

« T'as des cookies aux asperges ? »

* **L'expression** _ **Home sweet Mansion**_ **est un jeu de mot d'Adrien basé sur l'expression** _ **Home sweet home**_ **, a mansion se traduit comme une demeure, un manoir, une grande maison quoi.**


	12. Chapter 11

Marinette et Adrien s'assirent dans la salle d'attente du cabinet médical où régnait une atmosphère étrange et sentait le soin pour bébé et la sueur.

« J'espère que vous allez tous les deux bien. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Marinette Dupain-Cheng. » dit froidement la secrétaire.

Marinette et Adrien marchèrent jusqu'à la pièce 3 où les attendait une femme chaleureuse avec les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts.

« Bonjour, je suis Tara et je serai votre médecin durant toute la durée de la grossesse. » Dit la femme.

« Salut… » Dit doucement Marinette

« Ne sois pas nerv… » Tara était sur le point de finir sa phrase quand son regard se posa sur Adrien.

« Désolée j'avais oublié, c'est le père, Adrien. » Dit Marinette tandis qu'Adrien faisait un « coucou » étrange de la main.

« C'est bon, peux-tu t'assoir s'il-te-plaît Adrien ? » Tara répéta ce nom dans sa tête sans cesse. Adrien s'assit comme il le lui avait été demandé, Marinette s'était allongée sur le lit.

Tara appliqua une sorte de gelée bleue sur son ventre et pris ensuite une sonde* qu'elle posa sur son ventre, et elle pointait les différents points de l'image apparut sur l'écran en disant ce que c'était.

« On dirait des petits pois ! » rigola Adrien.

« Adrien c'est ton bébé ! » cria Marinette

« Tes bébés » dit Tara

« Quoi ? » dirent-ils en chœur

« Il y en a deux. » dit positivement Tara

Marinette commença a sangloter « Je pourrais pas le faire… »

« Si Marinette, on le peut tous les deux. » dit Adrien

Tara commença à pleurer en réalisant qu'Adrien était son fils et qu'elle allait être grand-mère ! Mas devait-elle le lui dire ?


	13. Chapter 12

Marinette était maintenant en train de pleurer, mais des larmes de joies car elle allait avoir deux portions de bonheur.

« Marinette, toi et les bébés vont biens. » Dit Tara en souriant.

« C'est super ! » dit joyeusement Adrien

« Oui, c'est bien… »

« Marinette, je suis désolée, mais j'aurai besoin de parler au père une minute. » dit Tara.

« Ah… ok. » répondit Marinette confuse, elle s'en alla, téléphone à l'oreille, elle avait encore une vie sociale.

« Elle va bien ? »

« Elle va bien, calme toi Adrien. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? » demanda Adrien le plus poliment qu'il pouvait sans sembler frustrer.

« Je suis ta mère. »

« C'est impossible, elle a disparu. »

« Et tu l'as trouvée. »

Adrien la dévisagea et remarqua qu'elle avait ses yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds.

« Mère c'est toi… Où étiez-vous ? »

« Tu dois ne le dire à personne, mais quand nous étions en vacances à Mexico, un étrange alter-ego m'a été confié, j'étais un paon bleu bien portant et j'ai été obligée de rester à Mexico et de détruire les forces du mal et quand je suis rentrée en France, je n'ai pas pu vous retrouvez, j'ai pensé que ton père avait probablement déménagé et je ne voulais pas le déranger donc je suis devenue médecin ici. »

Adrien ne dit rien, mais lui fit un câlin, heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa mère. »

« Mère, c'est vraiment génial, je dois t'avouer quelque chose aussi. »

« Quoi chéri ? »

« Je suis Chat Noir. »

« Vraiment ? C'est génial ! on pourra comparer nos techniques de combats ! »

« Ce serai super, mais tu dois aller voir papa, il t'aime encore et a des photos de toi dans toute la maison »

« Ce serai génial, je peux avoir ton numéro ? »

« Bien sûr » Il l'écrivit rapidement « Je dois retourner voir Marinette, elle doit s'inquiéter. »

« D'accord mais je suis assez en colère. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car tu as mis Marinette enceinte et que tu as seulement 15 ans Adrien. »

« Désolé mère, tu penses à venir nous voir ? On pourra pus parler et tu pourras voir papa »

« Ok… à plus ! »

« Salut » dit Adrien en s'en allant, inquiet pour Marinette mais heureux pour a mère.


	14. Chapter 13

Après qu'Adrien ramena Marinette chez elle, il sentit son téléphone vibrer.

Numéro inconnu : C'est ta mère

Adrien : Salut.

Tara :je voulais juste planifier ma venue pour samedi.

Adrien : Ok, peux-tu venir vers 11heures ?

Tara : Ok, à plus, je t'aime XX

Adrien : Je t'aime aussi.

Adrien remit son téléphone dans sa poche et retourna chez lui. Il avait besoin de dire à son père qu'il avait trouvé sa mère et qu'elle allait venir demain. Il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction mais espérait qu'elle soit heureuse.

Adrien ouvrit la porte de la demeure surpris de voir un chat noir dans les bras de son père.

« Salut Adrien » dit Gabriel heureux.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Adrien en pointant le petit chat .

« C'est ton chat. »

« Mon quoi ? »

« Ton chat. »

« Papa, fallait pas… »

« Si, tu es déjà assez stressé avec la grossesse de Marinette, le travail à 'école et la disparition de ta mère. »

« En fait maman n'est plus disparue, elle vient demain »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai trouvé que maman travaillait comme docteur à l'hôpital. C'est d'ailleurs le docteur de Marinette. »

« C'est génial, comment va le bébé ? »

« Bah, bien, il y en a juste deux. »

« Tellement de bonnes nouvelles qu'une personne peut apporter ! »

« Merci d'être aussi compréhensif »

« C'est bon, j'aurais juste besoin d'annuler quelque rendez-vous. Tu peux prendre ton chat. »

« Ok Merci encore Papa. »

« Au revoir fiston. »

(Dans la chambre d'Adrien)

« Salut chaton, on va devoir te donner un nom. » dit Adrien avec une vois suraiguë.

Miaou

« Tu devrais l'appeler Camembert. » s'invita Plagg

« Plagg je ne l'appellerai pas Camembert….Hmm… T'en pense quoi de menace ? »

Miaouuuu

« Il aime bien »

« Ma petite menace » dit Adrien en câlinant le chaton.

Il prit son téléphone qui vibrait et ouvrit le message :

Marinette 3 : Salut je voulais juste te demander si ça allait parce que Tara t'as demandé de rester »

Adrien : Tout va bien, parfait même, les bébés vont bien et ils vont avoir deux grand-mères ! »

Marinette 3 : Tu as retrouvé ta mère ?

Adrien : Ma mère est Tara. )

Marienette 3: vraiment ? C'est génial Bien que ce ne soit pas les meilleurs nouvelles pour une première impression. :/

Adrien : Elle est pas super heureuse mais pas non plus super en colère, juste surprise , elle ne savait peut-être pas que les gens de 15 ans avaient une vie sexuelle.

Marinette 3: Ma mère était pareille, elle est encore déçue, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir quand elle va découvrir qu'il y en a deux.

Adrien : mon père était extasié à ce propos, je n'avais pensé qu'il serait un tel homme de famille, il m'a même offert un chaton.

Marinette 3 : C'est si gentil, je vais devoir passer le voir XX.

Adrien : Tu sais tu peux passer quand tu veux et utiliser toutes nos installations, surtout celles dans ma chambre )

Marinette 3: ADRIEN ! Ou devrais-je dire Chat Noir

Adrien : c'est vrai, viens quand tu veux, t'es ma copine.

Marinette : Merci Adrien. Je dois il y aller, je peux pas attendre de rencontrer ton chaton.

Adrien : à +


	15. Encore un parenthèse :)

Hey !

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis longtemps, ce n'est toujours pas un chapitre juste une autre parenthèse.

1/ Je suis en pleine période d'examens je n'ai donc pas le temps de poster.

2/ J'ai reçus plusieurs reviews et je tiens à préciser encore plusieurs choses :

Le style d'écriture n'est pas le mien, c'est celui de l'auteur original que j'essaie de conserver un maximum car cela fait aussi partit de l'histoire.

Il y aura une suite, l'auteur es toujours en train de publier de nouveaux chapitres (19 en tout dont 6 que je n'ai pas encore traduit et ça continu… »

Je sais que l'histoire va vite, trop vite même, mais j'ai choisi de traduire cette fic pour l'histoire en général, je n'avais pas trop fait attention au début.

3/ J'essaie de traduire un chapitre par jour, et à la fin de cette fic j'essaierai d'en traduire une autre donc j'aimerai savoir qu'elle autre genre vous aimeriez…

4/ Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant longtemps car je révise toute la semaine et qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine je pars en voyage de classe pendant une semaine, puis s'enchaînent les vacances où je pars avec ma famille. J'espère pouvoir poster au minimum 3 chapitres avant mon voyage.

Bref, vos reviews (bien que pas nombreux ) ) me rendent très heureuse et me permettent de me corriger et de m'appliquer sur certains points bien que je ne puisse pas y faire grand-chose donc n'hésitez pas !

Peace out !


	16. Chapter 14

Tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur en ce samedi matin, même Nathalie. Car Tara revenait à la maison.

Toc Toc

Le bruit de main douces sur le bois fit sursauté tout le monde dû au fait que personnes n'avait entendu ce bruit depuis des années. Pour Gabriel c'était une bénédiction puisqu'il savait exactement qui avait toqué : Sa femme. Il y avait tant à rattraper, il ne savait pas par où commencer mais il savait qu'il était encore fou amoureux d'elle. Adrien était plus que tout effrayé, elle avait l'air plutôt énervée du fait que Marinette soit enceinte mais il se moquait de sa colère. Elle remettait les pieds à la maison et il devait avoir le sourire au visage.

Gabriel ouvrit la porte doucement, elle était encore aussi belle qu'au premier jour, ses cheveux blonds était encore long et brillants, ses yeux vert était toujours aussi pétillants et ses lèvres aussi rose que la dernière fois où elle l'avait embrassé. EN bref, elle était parfaite.

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte. Tous deux eurent les larmes aux yeux.

« Gabriel tu m'as tellement manqué » dit-elle doucement.

« Je parie que tu m'as manqué encore plus »

Même Menace jeta un regard à Tara et décida qu'il l'aimait bien donc il décida de descendre les escaliers et à faire des tours autour de ses jambes de façon affectueuse.

« Oooh, comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda Tara

« C'est mon chat, Menace. » Répondit timidement Adrien

« Tu lui as offert un chat ? » dit-elle en se retournant vers Gabriel.

« Oui, il traverse une grosse période de stress en ce moment » dit-il

« Il a mis une fille enceinte donc tu lui achètes un chat ? » fit Tara confuse.

« eh bien ça peut paraître un peu stupide, mais sur le moment c'était la meilleur chose à faire. Il avait besoin de sa mère. »

« Eh bien maintenant que sa mère et là et qu'elle reste… » dit gentiment Tara

« Tu es bien ma femme n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Gabriel en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Tara qui l'embrassa en retour.

Adrien pressentit que la vie allait être de nouveau heureuse. Il allait gravirent les escaliers quand on l'appela.

« Adrien, réalises-tu les conséquences de tes actes ? »

« Oui maman… »

« Tu es puni, tu pourras seulement aller à l'école ou aux rendez-vous chez le médecins avec Marinette. Et si tu oses aller quelque part d'autre il faudra me passer dessus. Je décide d'où tu as à aller. »

« Oh et il a aussi besoin d'aller aux séances photos » ajouta Gabriel.

« D'accord je comprends » Dit Adrien essayant de paraitre triste mais trop content pour aborder un visage triste.


End file.
